


Bee Keeper

by secretlyaspeedster



Category: D.C. - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Starstruck, civilian, no powers au, supersons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyaspeedster/pseuds/secretlyaspeedster
Summary: Jon didn't think one of the country's cutest celebrities would show up in the small town of Hamilton and buy all of his chickens. Never say never, huh?





	Bee Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatchyArtz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyArtz/gifts).



> Supersons/ DamiJon Drabble #1  
> -  
> AU where Jon Kent (16) has started to work seriously on his parents Clark and Louis Kent's farm and owns a booth st the farmer market.  
> Damian Wayne is your typical asocial billionaire (18) who just wanted to check out the local farmers market.

A slight snoring sound escapes from a raven haired boy's sleeping lips. Light floods through the cracks in the blinds, illuminating a clichè messy teenagers room. Boxers in one corner, shirts and pants in another. The carpet was cluttered with so much stuff, you would have guessed an F5 tornado hit Jonathan's room.  
Of course his mother had told him to clean it up. A week ago. But Jon was a busy guy, what with school, the farm, the market, and baseball. Didn't leave a lot of time in his day to just clean or read or do anything really. He did homework late at night, in class, or before school.  
Which he would be late for if he didn't hurry his ass up.  
**BEEPBEEPBEEP**  
Groaning, he turns over to his phone and picks it up, fumbling it a few times before his thumb hit the "stop" button. Glancing at the clock with blurred vision, he noticed he--  
Holy crap he's supposed to leave in ten minues.  
Well, good thing he took a shower last night. That only leaves time for a face wash and doing his hair. (Duh, brushing his teeth and clothes. He would probably grab a banana or something for breakfast.) He settled for a button up shirt and his usual blue jeans. Maybe a jacket? Yeah a jacket. The brown one would look nice with his red shirt.

"JOOOON!"

"YES?"

No reply.

"YES?! MOM!?"

"JONATHAN KENT YOU BETTER ANSWER OR-- oh, there you are." Jon starts to sigh I relief. Whatever comes after "or" is never good. He hops over the last two steps and makes his way to his shoes, tugging them on.  
"I gotta run mom. Can you toss an apple or somthin?" Grabbing his bookbag, the teen catches the small red fruit with one hand, smiling as thanks. 

"Love you!" His mom calls, waving a bit.

"Love you too," Jon looks around. Oh. His glasses.

"Clipped on your shirt, hun. Also remember today after school you have the booth," Louis dries her hands on the dish towel before padding her way over to the stairwell, grabbing her keys. "I'm actually heading out, do you want a ride to school?"

"Oh that would be _fantastic,"_ Jon breathes "cause I'm pretty sure I missed he bus about 5 minutes ago," he chucked, sliding his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. "Also, yeah I remembered. I only booked it for today and tomorrow though. I dunno if we can get it Sunday,"

"That's fine sweetie. We might not need it Sunday.." Lois opens the front door, checking the locks one last time before closing it after Jon steps out.

"Oh, okay," The passenger door opens with a click and he hops in, setting his book bag on the floor. 

"But, you're on your own. Your father and I have a date night tonight,"

"Ooooh fun." Jon pulls out his phone, logging into his school account to check grades.

"Won't be home till 10 or so. Don't do anything crazy. Alllll I need you to do is the laundry. Got it?" She glances over at a very exasperated Jon, looking at his History exam grade. B minus. Not the best.

"Hm. Too many late nights for you. That _don't_ involve studying." Jon almost tunes his mom out as she chides him, but considers the consequences. "Alright, we're here." she glides around the carpool lanes, huffing an annoyed groan at the long line. "You can get out here right? I'm going to be late,"

"Yeah sure. Have a good day mom!" he smiles to her warmly, then pecks her cheek. 

"You too! Do the laundry!" 

\---  
School was surprisingly boring. Most of his friends were sick worth a stomach bug going around the school. (Note to self; don't go over to their houses within the month.) 

He really should have rode his bike to school. Cause now he had to walk home. 

Jon didn't exactly mind. The walk gave him the chance to listen to the Audiobook of his toootally fun and interesting book he was assigned to in English class. _Goody._

Things got interesting from there on out.

A few minutes later, a honk nearly scared the shiz out of him. He turns around to see a -- wowowow-- muscle car with a hand waving out to him. Jon stops and takes an earbud out and tilts his head. 

"Excuse me, sir!" A British voice rings through the air, surprising Jon. "Could you be so kind as to give us directions to the Hamilton County Farmers Market?" Wow this was weird.

"Oh uh," he walks a few paces towards the car, seeing two faces through the dark tinted windows of the car. A young boy, and an older man, for the driver. Jon swears that the car looks familiar. (He better not get kidnapped today. Mom would be pissed that her laundry didn't get done.) "Well, if you go down this street past the 2 lights, and you turn left onto Acorn Street, you should see it on your right after about 3 more miles." He has both earbuds out now, and is right up to the window, still a safe distance away. The driver just smiles, wrinkles crinkling a bit at the edge of his eyes. "Why thank you very much young man." 

"Ah, yeah, no problem," he flashes a warm smile, and looks to the backseat to spot a dark tan boy with jet black gelled hair. He seemed to be scowling? Even still, Jon smiles at the boy, dropping the grin when he is met with only an unamused stare. "Well uh, I should get going. I actually run a booth there at the Market."

"Oh? Well, until then." The driver dips his head, and the kid just goes back to his phone. Weird. Looks familiar. 

"Yep." Is all he can think to say, before the window starts to roll up and enclose them once again in the car before it starts to slowly roll down the rough road. Jon wonders what a crowd like them are doing in a town like his? He shrugs, resuming down the road to his house. _They looked so familiar!?_

Jon pulls out the keys from his backpack pocket and slides the correct one into the door lock, turning it slightly until he hears it click. He steps inside the air conditioned house with a sigh, shrugging off his backpack and kicking off his shoes. Maybe he could relax for 5 minutes..

Jon walks over to the fridge grabbing out the icecream from the freezer. 

(Shhh don't tell Louis. ;)

He flops back down on the couch and digs into the sweet substance. In a few minutes, he'll go get dressed and then head out back to the beehives, collect as much honey as he could, then move on to the chickens. Jon remembers absentmindedly that he needed new work gloves. Ugh. Whatever, his old ones'll do. 

Pushing himself up from the couch, Jon stumbles back to the fridge, securing the lid back on the icecream carton before shoving it in the freezer. Checking the clock, he notes he needs to leave in an hour and a half.

Hm. Where are his work pants? He hopes they got washed? Ah. Under his desk..? He really needed to clean his room.

\--

"Ahg!! Why are you guys so pissy today!" Jon was screaming at the bees. He, of course, has his suit on, but they were going everywhere. They didn't want to let him get the honey?? He scrapes it out anyways, into a little bucket. After he gets through the 4 little hives there, he double checks the locks then jogs to the back of the farmhouse to strip from his suit. Any cologne wasn't as good as the fresh smell of honey, in Jon's _BUBMBLE_ opinion. Ha.

"Aight girls, show me what you got." Jon steps into the chicken pin with a small woven basket. The Kent's have 12 females and 1 rooster, so they get a very gracious amount of eggs. They only have chicks in the spring though, (and it being spring) they have a dozen and a half or so running around. Jon hates the idea that dad wishes to sell them. They're just so cute n fluffy! But neverthe less he would come back in a minute and scoop them up to sell at the Market.

Speaking of market he needs to leave in 25 minutes.

Jon quickly speeds off to the kitchen, setting the eggs in homemade cartons, while he ran back to the farm in search of the cages. He finds two, and decides it's only appropriate to stuff the bottoms with hay and grass. Little bit of seeds in there too. 

He scoops up the chicks one by one, petting each of them a little bit and checking their wings and feet a bit before setting them in the cage. All of them seem good, so he closes the cages, trying his best to relocate them without much movement. He sets them down on the back of the family's worn red pickup truck, then places puta small blanket over them. It was a little warm, and they had fans in the pen. 

Jon runs inside grabbing his phone, keys, waters and a big box of his mom's cookies. "I really hope I'm not forgetting-- my glasses!! Where? Oh." He skips to the couch and snags them up, putting them on his sweat covered face. Checking the locks, he shuts the door and rushes to the truck once mods. He'll be cutting it close this time. Jon needs to be there in about ten minutes to have a good 30 minutes to set up.

He opens the passenger door, shoving the box on the floor, then slams the door hastily before dashing over to the driver's sode. He shoves the keys in the ignition, cranking it up. _OH THANK GOD it started today._ He pulls out of his drivway to turn right then rolls down the road he had told that driver guy to go down. Jon turns on the radio, only to find nothing good. An add comes on, something about Bruce Wayne being in town for a charity event. Jon turns off the radio, settling for listening to the sound of his tires roll down the dirt road. 

Approximately 7 minutes later, he pulls into the parking lot and jumps out the door. Jon booked booth 148, so he parks accordingly, about 5 cars down from the area that the booth is.

He rolls a canopy out of the back of his truck, along with a fan. (Yeah, he's pretty strong. He doesn't really look like it though.) Flipping the raven hair out of his eyes, he trudges over to the booth area, and starts to set up shop.

After a few trips back to the truck, Jon is finally done. 6 minutes to spare, in fact. He can already spot the cars star to roll in. Yawning, Jon opens the little flap to a chick cage, and softly scoops up a white feathered chick. So cute! He wishes he could keep all of hem. He was instructed by his parents to sell the cuties for only $6.50 each, if he sold all of 'em--19--he would make over $100. Lois's cookies were 50¢ each, 4 for a dollar, and honey was $7.25 a bottle. He had only 17 bottles (10 from today, other seven from last week.) and 2 sample bottles. Hmph. 

\--

Soon the crowds pour in, and Jon sits back in his swivel chair, smiling at each customer to come up to him and his booth. He has a butt load of his mom's cookies, thankfully, because those were always a big hit. Chocolate chip and peanut butter. He migh have nibbled on a few while waiting for customers. 

"Have a good afternoon, ma'am!" Jon waves with a smile that was oozing happyness. His eyes flicker over to a artist and pottery tent, and spots a certain man and boy. Hm. So they did come. Should he wave? Should he say something? He doesn't have too long to mull over it all, because the man has already gestured in the direction of Jon's booth, and Jon quickly busies himself with the chicks. 

"Afternoon." A unique voice breaks Jon away from the chicks, looking up to see he same boy from the car. Actually, he looks older than Jon. He was a bit short, though. Dark green eyes pierce through Jon's own, and something in his stomach flips, not in a bad way. The young man's hair is sleeked back like earlier, but a few strands in the front are already out of place, flicking in the opposite way the others decided to go. He wore a green button up T-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and--

"Oh h-hi!" Jon replies after a second, mustering a warm smile. The green-eyed boy holds out his tan hand, and Jon shakes it lightly. 

"Damian Wayne." 

Oh wow. _Wowowow_ He looked _way_ better in person. And shorter.

"Jon Kent! And you are?" He glances at the older man who seems to be intrigued in the honey. He then straightens, and holds out his gloved hand. "Alfred Pennyworth," he smiles back at Jon.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what are the Wayne's doing in Hamilton county?" Jon sets the chick gently back into the cage. Damian shuffles to the cage, eyeing the chicks with endearing curiosity.

"Father has a charity event. He said I didn't have to go, for once. He dragged along Drake this time. Grayson and Todd are busy, and I always go.." he mumbles, not taking his stare off of the baby chickens.

"Oh! I heard about that on the radio." Jon adds, looking back up at Damian. Jon will have to admit, he is quite handsome. His jaw lines are perfectly defined, strong with slight angle. Jon suddenly felt self conscious for some reason, besides the heat he can feel filtering into his cheeks. "Do you have any animals, Damian?" Jon swivels his chair over the cages while Alfred is busy taste testing the honey.

"I do." He states simply.

"What animals?" Jon gestures to a chick. "Own any chickens?" He chuckles.

"I have a cow,"

Jon's eyes widen, especially how he just.. 'Yeah I got a cow. No biggie.'

"A _cow?_ " 

"And a cat, dog, bat.." Damian explains dryly, finally turning to meet Jon's gaze. He looks younger than himself, but the boy sure beats him in size which is infuriating. He has soft black hair and sky blue eyes hidden behind thick framed glasses with a certain glistening shine to them.

"Wow-wee." Jon chuckles sweetly, and Damian can feel his ears redden. Damn his short hair. "I think I would like to buy your chicks." The green eyed boy starts, reaching into his back pocket for a wallet.

"W-wait you mean all of them?"

"Am I not allowed to purchase your whole stock?"

"I-I guess there isn't rule against it..."

"Alright." Wayne then hands him 2 hundreds. "Does that cover it? If it exceeds, keep the change." Jon's bottom jaw falls and hangs practically unhinged from his skull. Holy crap.

"O-oh okay," He stares dumbly at Damian, who cocks an eyebrow at him, then turns around to find his Butler is no where to be seen. He huffs.

"Uhh, w-well," Jon starts, not really knowing what to say?? What do you say?? To in incredibly rich and handsome guy who just overpayed for all of your chickens??

"What is this that Pennyworth was ogling over? Honey?" Was that a question?

"Yeah, it's um, it's fresh. Dad's a beekeeper, I'm his trainee," Jon scoots his chair over to the honey and smiles. 

"Oh," Damian looks at the thick substance as Jon starts to pour it over a Ritz cracker.

"Wanna try some? It's really sweet~!" He chirps with an encouraging smile and warm eyes. 

Damian stares blankly for a second before responding, pretty quietly, "No thanks, you're already giving me a cavity." His eyes dare to glance up at Jon, whose gone a deep red color, starting to choke on his words.

"W-was that supposed to be an insult--?" _Does he think I'm sweet ohgodohgodihgod just don't shit yourself_

The stoic expression fades off his face once the teen realizes what he said. "Shi-- I didn't.. um that was supposed--whatever.." his face flushes crimson, and he crosses his arms, turning away. 

Jon just giggles, seeing the boy tied up for words like himself. "D-do you think I'm sweet?" He fights to gain Damian's gaze who was still slightly turned to the right. 

"That's absurd," Damian straightens his shirt and looks back to the honey. "I.. I'll try it?" He looks uncertain, but still takes the cracker from Jon, taking a bite.

"So?" Jon looks at him expectantly when there seems to be no immediate reaction.

"So, what?"

"Is it good?!" Jon laughs breathlessly.

"It's..sweet," Damian notes thoughtfully, and it makes Jon laugh more. "The honey.. n-not you." He adds with a scowl. Jon can't tell if he was scowling at him or himself?

"Oookay," Jon shrugs, a little smile still present on his pink lips. 

\--

Damian never really ended up leaving the booth. He just kept buying things. After about 40 minutes he had bought all the honey for himself and his brothers and Pennyworth. Then after the hour was done he bought Louis's cookies, telling Jon that he would be ordering her freaking new baking equipment??

When 6:30 rolled around and Alfred was ready to leave, Damian _asked for Jon's number_ , to which Jon eagerly gave to him. Not 20 minutes later did Damian send him a picture of the chickens pecking at the honey covered cookies, and Jon laughed. 

Jon: cute!

Damian: They seem to be adjusting well.

Jon: that's good :)

Then a few minutes later:

Damian: Would you be opposed to joining me at tomorrow's Charity event? I'm being forced to go.

Jon, freaking out behind the phone literally about to scream: Sounds fun!

Damian, eyes widening cause 'wow he actually said yes': Alfred and I can pick you up tomorrow. What's your suit size?

Jon: Are  
Jon: are you buying me a suit

Damian: Kent, it only seems right since I'm dragging you to this hell anyways.

Jon, seriously screaming now: thanks :)

Damian, glad he pulled that off: Mhm.

\--

They texted for a while, right until Jon's eyes widened in horror.

 

**He forgot to do the laundry**


End file.
